


The Silent Mother

by BlueEyedMe



Category: Elfquest
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Elf, Family, Friendship, Gen, Human, M/M, Memories, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:34:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1693469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedMe/pseuds/BlueEyedMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally I have finished tanning the skin. It is now soft and flexible and ready to be made into new cloth. The feeling of triumph by finishing it quickly vanishes as I smell the sweat caused by my work. Wrinkling my nose I lay away the skin and my tools to go wash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Silent Mother

Finally I have finished tanning the skin. It is now soft and flexible and ready to be made into new cloth. The feeling of triumph by finishing it quickly vanishes as I smell the sweat caused by my work. Wrinkling my nose I lay away the skin and my tools to go wash.

I walk along the path towards the forest stream. It would seem I am not the only one with a want to bathe and clean up. In the stream are the chief's human daughter Shuna and my son Kimo. The human girl is carding her fingers through my son's long, black hair to help him wash it and keep it from tangling. It curves my lips into a smile. Shuna and Kimo's relationship is something special. They both seem to adore each other almost as brother and sister. Always at ease with each other, despise being of two   
difference races. 

I continue my way to the forest stream's edge. Kimo hears me and turns to greet me with a gentle smile. 

''Hello mother.'' 

''My son.'' I turn my eyes from Kimo to the chief's daughter and greets her too. ''Shuna.''

Shuna, despise her time with us, still expresses embarrassment when being bare in front of us. She lets her hands fall away from my son's hair to hides her breasts and gives me an hesitant but kind smile.

As I take of my tanned skins the silent sound of splashing water alerts me to movement from the stream; Shuna is making her way to the edge and Kimo follows quizzically behind her. 

''Do I make you feel uncomfortable, Shuna?'' I ask gently as she lies her hands on the water's edge to hoist herself up and out of the water.

''No.. No! Of course not.'' But she is not looking at me. Easily sensing her unease I seek to reassure her. And I am not the only one; Kimo lies a hand upon his friends arm. 

''You need not lie child.'' I share a quick look with my concerned son before addressing Shuna again. 

''I envy your grace.'' She answer ashamedly. ''I feel so big and bulky compared to you - to all of you.''

''Dearest child, what silly thoughts.'' I glide into the water to join them. '' You're no more graceless than I or the rest of the tribe.''

''Mother's right. We all love you the way you are.'' My son adds and strokes the human's very long, blond hair - so very much like my own. I nod my agreement and caress her cheek. Our combined affection brings a smile upon her face.

''Thank you.'' Shuna whispers. Her whole body posture relaxes slightly and she slides fully into the water again. Yet she is still mindful of her bare body.

Kimo sets to work on his friend's hair and I join in. Together we keep it from tangling while it floats in the water to be clean. At the same time the young human washes her body; cupping the clear water with her hands to wash her face and stroking her hands along her arms and body underwater.

When finished she turns to me and reaches for my hair to return the favor. I nod my silent thanks and closes my eyes, simply enjoying the feeling. I crack open an eye to see Kimo beside me washings his body, seemingly enjoying the comfortable silence as well.

As Shuna's fingers stills their movement, I open my eyes and finish my bath. 

''This is nice. Calm.'' Sighs the human and briefly closes her blue eyes as we all simple laze in the water. Kimo simply hums in answer.

''We had best get up before we get all wrinkled like trolls.'' I say and the others agree with silent laughter as we all rise to get up and dry off. We wring out the water from our hair, to get it as dry as possible, before we gather our clothes and makes our way back   
to the holt to rest. There is no point in dressing again. The clothes will just become wet.

At the holt we are greeted by Leetah with a smile, who seems to has been awaited her daughter's return from the forest stream.

''Ohh, there you are Shuna. Come, your family is waiting for you in the den.'' Leetah goes to Shuna and takes her hand to guide her to their den for the coming day. Halting her elf mother, Shuna quickly goes the few step back to my son and I and embraces us both, before she follows Leetah to the den.

''We should go to rest too mother.'' Kimo comments as he looks around the holt. Few tribe members are still up, but will be follow the rest of us soon enough.

We make our way to our den. Inside Dart is already resting. He cracks open an eye at our arrival. 

''Took you long enough.'' He grumbles as he rolls over to make space for us.

Kimo lies down beside his soulbrother while I take my place beside my son. Dart pull the pelts over us.

''Hmpf. Wet.'' Dart complains as we all coil up together for warmth, but he does not withdraw from our embraces.

I observe my son and childhood friend share soft caresses, before they submit to sleep. 

Ohh Lutei, how I misses you. How I misses the peaceful days our family spend together in Sorrows End. Tears shine in my eyes and I close them.

A tender touch to my cheek shocks me out of my thoughts. Opening my eyes I see Dart watching me over Kimo's shoulder. His fingers makes a trail down my cheek, past my neck and shoulder, towards my arm.

As if sensing my distress he squeezes my arm and keeps his hand there, stroking slightly with his thumb.

:: You still have us. :: He gives me a smile and looks to Kimo then back at me.

Simple and spot on. As always. How typical Dart. Making a sound between silent laughter and a sniff, I repay him with a smile of my own. I let my hand travel over my son's waist to lay a hand upon my friend's side. I give it a little stroke. A silent thank.

''Yes,'' I murmur. ''I do.''

Dart lies his hand on my side, trapping all of our bodies close together. He run the fingers of his free hand through Kimo's black hair before he tangles them into it.

:: Thank you, friend. ::

A last caress to my skin combined with the comfortable silence, broken only by my son's breathing, calls me to sleep, happy dreams takes over my unconscious mind.

No doubt, Dart will follow soon.


End file.
